The market for flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays (PDP), inorganic electroluminescent (inorganic EL) displays, and organic electroluminescent (organic EL) displays has been expanding in the recent age of advanced information technology, and such displays are being actively developed.
Further reductions are being demanded with respect to the size and weight of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and PDAs in which such flat panel displays are mounted. As a result, there is a trend towards reducing the size of the peripheral region of a display region, more specifically, a trend towards picture frame narrowing.
Furthermore, although in conventional display devices a configuration has been adopted in which a drive circuit and the like is mounted outside the display panel, in recent years, to reduce costs and obtain thinner devices, development is advancing with respect to display devices in which a full-monolithic circuit board is mounted in which peripheral circuits required for driving, such as a driver circuit, are provided on a substrate.
Liquid crystal display devices have been disclosed in which the circuit board configuration has been designed with the expectation that various effects will be exerted thereby (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).